The TD-SCDMA (Time Division-Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access) has introduced HSDPA (High Speed Downlink Packet Access) technology in the Release5 of 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project), which improves the downlink rates of UE.
As shown in FIG. 1 the frame structure in a TD-SCDMA mobile communication system; wherein the TTI (transmission time interval) in HSDPA is a subframe (5 ms), in the transmission process of HSDPA, the equipment on network side allocate a set of HS-SCCHs (High-Speed Shared Control Channel) to each UE, which is used in performing constantly monitoring for UE.
Specifically, when performing scheduling to all the users in cell, the base station needs to confirm scheduling time, and, which user and from which physical resource should the data be scheduled to sent to, then inform the UE of receiving data in corresponding physical resource via HS-SCCH; wherein the UE receiving the data according to the information informed by the HS-SCCH whether it is the first transmission or retransmission.
In present protocol, for ensuring the coverage and the quality of P-CCPCH (primary common control physical channel), the resource of timeslot 0 on secondary carriers have not been used yet, the TS0 could not be conducted as the resource of HS-DSCH (High-Speed Downlink Shared Channel). However, in the present cell of TD-SCDMA system with N frequency point, as the introduction of F frequency band, the appliance of TS0 would be reconsidered.
In the implementing procedure of the invention, the applicant found at least following problems in present technique:
In TD-SCDMA system, when it is needed to consider using secondary carrier TS0 and the secondary carrier TS0 is used as HS-DSCH resource, according to the typical configuration of present system, generally HS-SCCH is allocated in TS6, if the HS-DSCH allocated to base station is in TS0, then the timing relationship shown in FIG. 2 would arise, as HS-SCCH and HS-DSCH are two adjacent time slots; it will happen that the network side has began sending downlink data on HS-DSCH before UE has decoded the HS-DSCH yet, the UE could not complete decoding HS-SCCH before receiving HS-DSCH data.